


I like what I see.

by J_F_DragonfrostERERI01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nude Modeling, Painter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Painting, Student Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01/pseuds/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is designer student.<br/>Levi is a painter who falls for the boy after bumping in the street.<br/>But Levi has a secret.<br/>Please comment ! ;) <br/>Also I will give each chapter a song/ playslist to listen to whyle reading, and it will be given in the notes ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mood song:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgGiCKbud5I

It was a very bright day and Eren was just walking home from his job...   
The brunet was a designer wich means he often liked to try on his own designs to check on they're quality.   
Thus he walked down the road in heels and black pants with some over the shoulder top, when he walked past a man, a little shorter then him, wearing a hoodie.   
As they walked past each other Eren could make out a slight whisper.  
"Not bad..."  
The boy froze.   
Who was this creep ?! Not showing his face, checking him out like he was some meat !   
He turned around suddenly.  
"Erm, excuse you ? See something you like creep ? Got a problem maybe ?"  
The man stopped and turned around taking off his hood.   
Eren froze for the second time that day.   
This man had characoal hair shaved in a neat undercut and piercing blue metal eyes contrasting with his fair pale skin and manly features.  
"To be honest yes I do see something i like"  
He grinned and somehow Eren coud'nt hold back his blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood song : 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYC2FUutdKA

"So... You are an artist ?"  
"Yeah I am, I curently study arts and the human form, I try to paint as much as I can and to make it really unique i collect the color pigments myself and create every single color myself."  
"Oh wow.... But isn't that reather complicated?"  
"Oh but it's worth it! I can create colors I usually can't find in stores."  
Eren smiled brightly... Levi was quite an interesting person to be honest.   
After turning around the other day Eren realised Levi had picked up his wallet for him.  
As the raven gave it back he asked if "I could see this beautiful person again perhaps?"  
And Eren had blushed tomato red.  
So here they where at Starbucks and Eren coudn't help the fluttering of his heart.  
"I'd like to paint you one day Eren.."  
Oh the way his name rolled of those lips... It seemed like Levi was constantly purring...  
"Yeah...."  
"I would need some time taugh to find all the pigments hidden in your eyes.... May I...?"  
"Yeah...."  
Well, Eren was lost in dreamy land. So as Levi got closer to him and gently held his chin he blushed again.  
What was with him and blushing ?! What was he ?! A virgin ?!  
Wait.  
He actually IS a virgin.  
But still !   
Oh this man made him weak in the knees.  
"I see.... "  
"Huh ?"  
"A dash of grass green, some... Klein Blue wich is incredible.... A tiny bit of Indigo... Some brute Gold... Amber... Titan green, Turqoise,Carabean green, Sapphire... And some Aqua Marine.... Incredible... "  
"Huh....?"  
"All those colours are hidden in your eyes Eren..."  
"All of that ?! "  
"Yes ... They are splendid."  
Eren smiled softly at that comment and pulled away... Levi was so... Undescribable.  
"Would you like to come over to my place later this week ? I am longing to paint you now..."  
"O-of course.... "  
"Great I'll bring you back home."  
The raven smiled and offered the younger boy his hand.  
They walked back to Eren's house and on the way the brunet made a bold move, intertwining they're fingers slowly.   
Levi didn't seem to mind.   
In fact, he held Eren's hand tighter.  
As he braught him back home none of them seemed to be wanting to let go... But after a few minutes of silence Levi pulled back.  
'No... No don't go ! Kiss me you moron!'  
Levi stood there wide eyed for a second and Eren realised he had said that out loud.  
"O-oh I'm so sorry I-"  
Levi suddenly pulled Eren to him grabbing his neck and kissed him.  
It was slow... Sweet... And perfect.   
None of them wanted it to end but slowly Levi pulled back...  
"Goodnight Eren..."  
He gave his delicious half smirk, his large hands left Eren's neck, and he turned away.  
Eren's fingers brushed over his lips slowly.  
"Wow....."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood song :   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vabnZ9-ex7o

"So Eren how'd your date go?"

I looked up at my friend Armin, Luckily my adopted sister wasn't there or she would have taken an M32 rotary grenade laucher and killed Levi.  
"It went great Armin..... He is just..... He is so dreamy...."  
"Lucky you, I wish I could have a dreamy man like that."

"Hey I CAN HEAR YOU"

I laughed at Armin's boyfriend.  
"DON'T WORRY JEAN YOU ARE A VERY DREAMY HORSE"

"SHADDAP JAEGER"  
I giggled and turned back to Armin.

"We are supposed to meet up at his place tonight... He wants to paint me"  
Jean came and sat down with us.  
"So .... What will you do if he want to paint a nude ?"

"Huh?"

"I mean artists often have to do that right?"  
Armin nodded. "Yeah they do Eren. Maybe he needs a nude portait... Be carefull"  
I nodded feeling a bit anxious now... What if Levi indeed needed a nude? I didn't know if I could handle it, No one had ever seen me naked before.... Exept mikasa. 

I tried to relax and calm down... Eventually he woudn't even need a nude and I was worried about nothing.  
I left my friends and went back home to prepare myself...   
And just in case I may have checkedy whole body. 

I looked for zits, pants marks, redness, and made sure I was completely okay before leaving to Levi's place.  
It was a 30 minutes trip to his apartment and ten minutes of stairs climbing to actually get there.   
Jesus tap-dancing christ why does one lives on top of such a tall building ?!  
THERE ARE NO ELEVATORS GOD SHIT DARN IT!!!  
I took a moment to catch my breath whyle I was up there and check myself for sweat or redness.   
Once that was done i knocked and waited.   
The door slowly opened and...

"Hi Eren, you look gorgeous... Come in."  
Apollo smiled at me.... This was so worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood song :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruTdXclDLMg

"L-Levi..... I'm..... Not sure about this"

I said as I tightened the short red robe around myself.

"You don't have to Eren. I know posing for a nude can be very embarassing."

I blushed even deeper. How had I even gotten so far as to actually undress and put on this robe ?   
I must have gotten a sudden confidence boost that dissepeared as fast as it had came.  
I looked up at him shyly.

"I mean.... Can't you find another model ? Prettier then me.?"

"I fear that finding someone more beautiful then you will be impossible for me. But if you want you can just lay down and stay in the robe."

He smiled gently and I knew that I had to make an effort.  
Levi would sacrifice his painting and project for me.... I had to pull on my big boy pants (Or maybe take them off seen the situation) and actually get naked.  
I took a deep breath.

"Okay but.... Just so you know.... Exept my family no one has ever.....seen me....Like this."

I said as I untied the robe slowly and I saw his eyes widen slightly as I bit my lip and shivered, sliding off the satine fabric and dropping it to the floor.  
His eyes litterally roamed all over me and it was very hard for me to not reach out and cover myself, but I managed to control myself.

"Wow...... I'm sorry ..... I just..... " I looked up at him as he spoke up.   
"You ..... You're gorgeous...."

His words sent shivers down my spine and in that moment I realised that, maybe I felt tiny and inferior, but in all truth, he was at my mercy.  
It litterally looked like he was looking at some godess kneeling for it. And in that moment I felt powerfull.  
I smiled and walked to the bed making sure to make a show out of my walk and gestures whyle I laid down on the fresh white sheets keeping my eyes locked with his.  
For a second I think he forgot he had to paint before he finally settled down and took his materials.  
Once more his eyes roamed over my body, this time with an adult composure, and so, the pencil touched the canvas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood song :
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDD_1exDdKVO0s8kj_rrVYb3UT9f3h8t1

It was like a lullaby... A soft regular sound that relaxed me.   
I felt my tensed body slowly extend itself, the muscles unknotting and slowly I stretched out as the light of the glowing sun caressed my skin like a lover's touch, making it look like a precious silk...

And him ? 

He stared at me, eyeing every smallest inch of my exposed skin, analysing every line, every curve, every detail...

I had never felt so exposed yet comfortable.

And in some ways... When I felt Levi's gaze caress my skin... Shivers trailed down my spine and I coudn't help but bite my lip...  
As he switched to paint I saw different glass bottles filled with special pigments, and I remembered how he taught me that he made them himself to match me perfectly...  
As I was lost in my taughts he stood up, making me come back to reality.  
He walked towards his vinyl player and put on a disk. 

The machine made a soft crackling sound before a soft and gentle tune started playing...  
Violins, Piano.... It was magical... I closed my eyes and smiled at the hypnotising melody...  
Was this Levi's world ? Would he make me see more of it ? Would he let me stay in it... Let me be a part of it...?

I looked at him trough half lidded eyes and smiled still laid across the bed fully bare for him to watch.

"I love it..."  
He looked at me, his eyes once more sliding from my toes, up my legs, over my malehood, chest , slowing down at the nipples , gliding up my neck, to my lips and ending in my own.

"Oh me too...."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood song :   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh3eG7HgnCM

"Levi...?"

It had been a moment now. He looked at me with those strange passionate eyes and had put down his painting brush... I felt myself grown hot as he stared at me like that.

"Hm ? "

"Is it done...?"

"Yeah.... You wanna take a look ? "

I noddedand hesistated to move, but soon realised he had seen me nude for a whyle now, so I sat up, wrapped his sheets around my body, and walked to him.  
I stood behind him as I looked at the gorgeous painting...  
He had gotten every colour well, even my eyes, wich where undescribable... my skin looked so smooth and I had such a strong gaze. I looked fierce, sensual, confident, but also pretty savage...  
The messy sheets around me added to the contrast of my exposed body, and the open window's light shone on me.  
My lips where slightly parted and I looked like I was in some daze, I honestly looked like I just had sex...

"It's.... So erotic...." I whispered in amazement as I let my hands slide down his chest...

I felt him shiver and exhale slowly.

"Yeah.... You where to be honest... Very erotic...."

He stood up and turned to me, grabbing the sheets of my shoulders, his fists clenched tightly around the fabric like he was trying to restrain himself... He whispered over my parted lips as I closed my eyes.

"What a sweet torture... Watching all I want but being forbidden to touch..."

I shivered and my lips parted even more, my neck exposing itself to him as he kissed it before pressing his lips behind my ear and hissing.

"I..."

His hands tightened and he suddenly pulled the sheets down till the crease of my back, exposing my upper half. I moaned in delight at the rough gesturegetting closer to his lips.

"Need to touch you..... So I can paint what no one will ever see... So I can make you mine.... Make this torture stop !"

He pulled me towards him our bodies now pressed together.

I felt the fabric of the sheets digging into my back putting a delightfull pressure against my shin wich made me moan again.

"Do it......"

My lips found the crook of his neck and i murmured with a lick.

"Ravish me...."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mood song :  
> https://youtu.be/4i32ANEa5mk

"Ah ! L-Levi I... I've never...."

"I know ....Let me take care of you... just relax ..."

His lips moved to my chest slowly sucking my nipples and I moaned again.

How ? How was this man capable of doing this to me ? get such reactions out of me ..

He moved down more and more and fully let go of the sheets laying me down on the bed .  
His large manly , sligthly caloused hands stroked up my inner tighs and I whimpered in anticipation, Soon he reached me and began to touch me , stroke me , lick , suck ... 

My eyes rolled back in my orbs as I moaned loudly and arched up grabbing the sheets.

His mouth was delightfull and I wanted more.  
I was so distracted by this pleasure that I didnt feel his fingers until the second one was in and spread me open ... 

Like an instinct my legs spread wide and I grabbed his hair pulling on it with each scream.  
He seemed to like it taugh as he moaned lewdly around me every time I did .

When his third finger went in , the heat of the lube striking its peak , and his tips stroking my G spot , I completely lost myself in exstasy..

He pulled back and smirked , licking his lips .

"So sweet.."

I blushed but sat up and undressed him fast , ripping off a few buttons of his shirt and sucking , biting his neck and lips.  
As he was naked I looked down to him..  
I shivered and moaned.

"Oh you are so big.... Fuck that piercing ...."

He smirked at me and .. dare I say it ? 

I moaned like never before when he took me.  
He pulled me up by the crease of my back making me arch up and licked my nipples again whyle my hands messed with his hair.  
Oh how good it was, He filled me , oh so deeply , and I moaned when he hissed in my ear.

"So warm and tight, I can feel you pulsating around me..."

He took me in every possible way... first i was the one to lay down , then we rolled over and I rode him throwing my head back , I begun to sweat.

Then he pushed me against the wall, first on my back , then my front so he could do me from behind.

And finally he put me on my fours reaching deeper then ever.  
We where making such lewd sounds ... It was so good...

I do not remember what happened after, my mind was blurred with pleasure and when I came I promptly passed out.  
The last thing I heard was .

"I love you so much..."


End file.
